Walt
by brokororo
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky menurut sudut pandang Otabek. (short fic in the beginning) (Author butuh asupan OTAYURI dengan kadar sebatas "TEMAN") :'D


**No beta Reader**

 **Typo dsb**

 **OOC**

 **shortfic**

* * *

"H-hei" sapa anak itu dengan malu-malu. "kenapa kau berada diluar sini? Disini dingin bukan? Ayo masuk kedalam." Katanya sembari menarik pergelangan tanganku. Dia menuntunku kembali masuk keruang tunggu.

Dari penampilannya, kukira dia adalah seorang anak perempuan tapi kusalah. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki, berambut _blonde_. Bermata sehijau batu emerlard dan mempunyai mata seperti para tentara. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya karena aku belum pernah menanyakan namanya tapi dia bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu 'teman' yang masuk kekelas _summer camp_ divisi junior. Dia lebih pendek beberapa senti dariku.

"A-ah! Terima kasih..." kataku yang masih terpukau dengan dirinya. "A-aku tidak begitu sabar menunggu jemputanku sehingga aku menunggu diluar." Anak itu meskipun terlihat indah dan menawan seperti peri tapi sebenarnya didalam _cover_ peri itu terdapat monster yang bersemayam. Monster yang akan bangkit saat waktunya tiba. Pasti dia bisa mengejutkan banyak orang seperti hal nya Victor Nikiforov, kuyakin itu. Dan aku ingin melihatnya ketika satu panggung dunia nantinya.

"Lebih baik kita duduk dan bisakah kau hentikan tatapan itu? Aku merasa tidak nyaman."Responnya.

Setiap hari ia selalu di olok-olok oleh temannya karena penampilanmu yang hampir menyerupai seorang anak perempuan. Meskipun begitu kau tidak mempedulikannya dan justru membalas mereka dengan penampilanmu yang spektakuler. Aku selalu terpukau melihat betapa indahnya dirimu ketika berada di atas es.

Kau memang benar-benar seorang tentara! Bukanlah seorang peri yang seperti mereka katakan.

"Kau mau menghinaku karena aku mirip seperti anak perempuan?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Dirinya yang ramah menghilang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

"Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau hanya menahan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmukan? Sudah ucapkan saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini." matanya menatapku kesal. "Cepat katakan!"

"A-Aku su- suka dirimu!" orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini terdiam, menatap kami dengan tatapan kaget.

"Ha-Hah?!" wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipnya

"Ah bu-bukan suka dalam arti cinta!" dan orang-orang dalam ruangan kembali dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing. Jujur saja itu, hari itu aku benar-benar menyatakan cinta padanya. Cinta dalam arti kemampuannya dan _skill_ yang ia miliki, bukan cinta dalam romansa picisan yang sering kulihat di tv.

"Kau— membuatku merasa inggin mati tau!" bisiknya.

"Maaf. selama ini, aku selalu kagum padamu. Apalagi saat kau mulai menari diatas es. Entah kenapa, kau selalu mengingatkanku pada sosok Victor Nikiforov. Kau menari dengan lihai, meluapkan semua emosimu dalam tarianmu. Membuatku diam membatu karena terhipnotis oleh penampilanmu."

Kau tertawa mendengar celotehan bodohku.

"Sebegitu nya kau kagum denganku?! Aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali tapi, terima kasih telah memujiku, aku sangat senang dan juga bersemangat! Oh, benar juga siapa namamu?"

"Otabek Altin—"

"Yurachka!"

Seorang kakek tua berdiri diambang pintu memanggilmu sembari melambaikan tangannya. Kau langsung bangun, menghampiri kakekmu dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahmu yang seenaknya saja.

Dan tanpa kusadari, pertemuanku denganmu bersamaan dengan hari terakhir _summer camp_ dan sejak itu aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi.

Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi, sebagai teman.

* * *

 _Konnichiwa_ , Brokororo kembali lagi ;D

Aku butuh asupan otayuri dalam dosis sebatas teman :'D. pertemanana mereka terlalu _Pure_ jadi agak ga srek ngeliat mereka melakukan ena-ena :'D bahkan ciuman sekalipun wwwwww (maklum masih setia (?) sama JJYuri, OTP karam dan berusaha untuk berlayar kembali.)

pengen nulis sampe 1000 kata (max nya) tapi _kokoro_ berkata lain. (tertekan sama ketidak mampuannya buat cerita fluff) makanya lebih seneng buat sci-fi tapi sayangnya binggung mengungkapkan kedalam kata-katanya. Ah... kuharap aku bisa buat cerita fluff campur angst suatu hari nanti.

Btw ini mau di buat per chapter, bisa aja chapter depan lebih panjang :D. sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca :D


End file.
